


A Formal Affair

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoKido Week [5]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, In which I remember that Kido loves animals, Kanokido, kano is a huge dork, this was posted really late but whatever, why didn't I just post this when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido invites Kano to a formal party, but when it comes to dancing, Kano isn't exactly the most skilled.</p><p>KanoKido Week 2015: Day 5 Prompt: Formal Event</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Formal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gomen I really had this done in april, but after multiple people proofreading it, I decided I'd edit it... I literally added a few sentences. Oops.

“One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. OW! Kano, you stepped on my foot _again_!” Kido groaned. “Are you sure you’re taking this seriously?”

 

Kano rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Kido. I’m taking this as seriously as possible. It’s just weird. The time signature is just… off to me and the movement is weird…” He panted, laying down on the floor. “I need a breather.”

 

“Kano, you know that if you want to come to this party you need to know how to waltz.” Kido stood there, patiently waiting for Kano to get up. “We don’t have much time so we need to get in as much practice as possible.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He stretched, almost certain he heard something crack when he did so. “Although, you’ve had a lot more time to practice, given your initial upbringing and all. I never had any fancy dance training when I was a kid.”

 

“Please leave my old family out of this. Just… Try harder this time, alright?” She took his hand in hers, placing on hand around his waist. “You ready?”

 

Kano slowly put his arm around her waist. “Y-yes….”

 

“Alright, now follow me. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. ThREEEEEEE AHHH!” There was a loud thud as Kano accidentally tripped Kido’s foot, resulting in the two toppling over and Kano landing on her. “Kanoooooooo….” Kido pushed him off, dusting herself off. “Alright… it’s fine. I get it. You can’t dance. That’s fine… that’s just fine. I don’t necessarily need a date to this party. I only was invited to this banquet because I help out at the animal shelter quite a bit so they thought I’d like to come to this event to raise money. There will probably be others there without dance partners.”

 

Kano could tell that Kido was a bit tense, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t keep with the ¾ time signature and would always fumble his foot movement. “Kido, we can still go…”

 

“Kano, it’s alright. I know you aren’t big on fancy things anyway. I don’t mind.” She smiled, but he could pick up on the nuances that hinted at a lie. “Just… enjoy yourself at home, okay?” She brushed a kiss past his cheek before walking away, trying to plan this out.

 

Kano sat their in a frozen state. He felt like he’d finally managed to let Kido down. He didn’t want to. He wanted to keep trying. He wanted to learn to dance with her. It was too late for that now, though. She’d already given up on him. Even he’d have to admit that it was a simple dance at the base level, it’s 3 step moving in a box formation. There should have been no reason for him not to pick up on it. He had coordination most of the time. Why didn’t he now? “Come on Shuuya, you can do this. You can’t let Kido down now….” He’d have to find another way.

 

~*~

 

About a week had passed and it was finally time for the charity banquet. Kido sat at one of the small tables, hair down save for a small ponytail in such a way that it wrapped around the rest of her hair in the back, a long purple gown adorning her body with some matching amethyst earrings and a small pendant.

 

She wasn’t enjoying herself as much as she’d hoped she would. She couldn’t stop thinking about Kano. They hadn’t talked much since she told him he didn’t need to come to the banquet. She wondered if she’d upset him with her words. It was kinda rude for her to react that way. They didn’t need to dance if he was her date. She probably shouldn’t have been so harsh with him. He was probably really sad. Why did she have to lash out like that?

 

She watched the other couples out on the dance floor, sighing as she realized how much she missed Kano. She’d have to make it up to him.

 

“May I have this dance, Tsubomi~?”

 

“Oh, sorry, but…” Wait, that voice… and her first name? She jumped up. “Kano?!” She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating but yes, this was Kano, standing there in a suit. “How did you…?”

 

“You may have uninvited me but I still had the invitation to get in as your plus 1.” He smiled.

 

He was immediately hugged by Kido. “Shuuya, look, I’m sorry I kinda lashed out like that. It was wrong of me to do and I know it upset you. I just thought that it’d be embarrassing if we messed up the dance. We just could have not danced together and it would have been fine.”

 

Kano blushed at the sudden contact, and chuckled. “Don’t worry, I understand. That’s why I was so scarce for the week. Now calm down, and let me have this dance, alright?”

 

Kido gulped. There was a chance that Kano could still mess it up, she knew that much. But she’d have to trust him. They moved out to the dance floor, Kano taking Kido’s hand in his, and Kido mentally reassuring herself that this wouldn’t be a massive embarrassment.

 

‘ _One, two, three, one, two, three, one two three, one, two… three?_ ’ She opened her eyes and saw that Kano wasn’t just succeeding in dancing but also that he was leading. When he noticed her looking at him so surprised, he spoke up.

 

“I figured it out, Tsubomi. The reason I couldn’t pick up on the timing, was because I was focusing too much on impressing you when you were teaching me. I just needed to focus better. You’re just that captivating.” With a hand placed on her back, he learned her back, she could almost feel her hair touching the floor. This had to be an attempt to sweep her off her feet in the most literal sense.

 

Kido blushed deeply at the comment and audibly gasped at the action. Wasn’t her power pretty much the opposite of captivation? And why did Kano need to say and do such embarrassing and stupid things all the time? “J-just shut up and pull me back up.” With a quick apology he helped her return to to a standing stance. She quickly leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss. “Thank you though... “ She pulled away from the dance floor, hugging him. “I love you, Shuuya.”

 

Kano’s face reddened, returning the hug tightly. “I love you too, Tsubomi. I love you too…”

 

 


End file.
